let me explain indonesian
by ba6con10
Summary: chanyeol mengambil kucing liar dari jalan dan kemudian suatu hal yang besar menimpanya. YAOI/ BAEKYEOL/ KAISOO... IN HERE!


"Hei anak manis, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

Chanyeol melipat kakinya yang panjang sehingga ia berjongkok, memegang tangannya untuk kucing kecil tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Bulu kucing tampaknya campuran gelap, cokelat dengan bulu yang lembut, terlihat di bawah cahaya lembut dari lampu jalan, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa membantu tetapi memegang tangan keluar untuk mengelus bulu lembut di belakang telinga anak kucing itu.

Untungnya, kucing kecil tampaknya ramah, tidak seperti beberapa kucing liar lainnya. Chanyeol telah mencoba untuk berteman kepada kucing liar di masa laludanyang ia dapatkan adalah cakaran diwajahnya. Kucing kecil yang lucu ini bersandar ke dalam sentuhan Chanyeol itu, menggosok telinganya terhadap tangan panjang yang ditawarkan kepadanya.

"Kau begitu manis!"

Suara berat Chanyeol sepertinya membuat kucing kecil kaget dan mengkedipkan matanya dengan mata lebar. Tampilan takut di wajah anak kucing dibuat Chanyeol tertawa, dan membujuk anak kucing kembali ke arahnya.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja, Namaku Chanyeol." Dia melambaikan jari-jarinya. "Apakah kau punya rumah?"

Jika kucing bisa memahami dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia, Chanyeol berani bersumpah dia melihat kucing itu menggeleng. Dia mengerjap di respon dan mengerutkan alisnya.

Seolah merasakan kebingungannya , anak kucing berlari ke arahnya dengan empat kaki kecil dan mengendus di tangannya, yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjadi gemas lagi, menyikat tangannya di punggungnya.

"Kau anak kucing tercantik yang pernah aku lihat."

Kucing jelas menghargai pujian saat ia mengeluarkan denkuran lembut dan menjilat salah satu jari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa dalam menanggapi itu dan mengambil anak kucing, menyelipkan dia ke bagian dalam blazer-nya, mampu menahannya sepenuhnya di satu tangan.

Ketinggian baru tampaknya mengejutkan anak kucing, menyebabkan dia untuk berbalik dari tangan Chanyeol dan menyelipkan kepalanya ke blazer, membuat Chanyeol tertawa pada sensasi kaki kecil anak kucing yang mencoba mencakar jalan mereka pada lengan Chanyeol itu.

"Ayolah, itu tidak tinggi!" Dia membelai kucing penghiburan dan berjalan di seberang jalan ke apartemennya."Saya sangat berharap Anda tidak milik siapa pun." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengarahkan pidatonya pada kucing, "untuk satu, kau cantik dan saya ingin memeliharamu."

Kucing mengeong gembira.

"Kedua, aku akan merasa benar-benar buruk jika aku baru saja mencuri kucing seseorang, dan kau terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan."

Dia merogoh kunci dari saku jasnya dan membuka pintu apartemennya, menempatkan anak kucing di atas lantai kayu yang mengkilapdan tertawa saat kucing kecil berlari ke sofa. Chanyeol cepat melepaskan sepatunya dan diikuti anak kucing itu ke sofa, duduk dan membantu dia berdiri di bantal.

Segera, kucing berlari dan pergi ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan duduk, menatap Chanyeol dengan besar, mata gelap .Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang telinga kucing, menyelipkan kepalanya untuk mencium bagian atas kepala yang berbulu. Jika ibunya ada di sini dia akan mengomel padanya untuk mencium kucing liar yang bisa memiliki segala macam penyakit, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri. Anak kucing itu hanya terlalu menggemaskan!

"Apakah kau punya nama,anak manis? Aku bisa memanggil kau Cat sekarang, bolehkah? "

Kucing itu memiringkan kepalanya, seolah-olah merenungkan. Chanyeol tertawa dengan tingkah yang sangat dalam seperti ekspresi manusia di muka kucing, tidak mampu menghentikan diri dari menjangkau dan mengelus bagian atas kepala anak kucing itu. Kucing mendengkur bahagia dan terbentang di pangkuan Chanyeol, memberikan Chanyeol luas permukaan yang lebih luas untuk menggaruk dan mengelusnya.

"Kau cari perhatian kepadaku, bukan?" Dia tersenyum dan menyerah pada ekspresi lucu di wajah anak kucing, lebih efektif daripada aegyo yang pernah dilihat Chanyeol, dan membelai perut anak kucing.

Tiba-tiba, perut Chanyeol sendiri mengeluarkan raungan keras, menyebabkan kucing untuk menyalak dan melompat dari pangkuannya ke lantai, mendarat di keempat kakinya. Chanyeol tertawa, bertepuk tangan dan tidak diragukan lagi menyipitkan salah satu matanya, tapi untungnya Jongin tidak ada di sini untuk menggodanya tentang hal itu.

"Maaf Cat, aku lapar! kau ingin beberapa makanan? "

Segera, kucing bergegas pergi mengikuti Chanyeol ke dapur kecil, jelas terlihat dari ruang tamu apartemennya dapur chanyeol kecil dan terbuka untuk mencoba mendapatkan ruang yang luas.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai ya!" Dia tertawa dan berdiri, setelah kucing ke dapur untuk melihat dia menatap lemari es.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa memanggil anda dengan nama makanan..." Chanyeol mengambil kucingnya dan membuka kulkas, mencegah kucing dari pendakian di saat ia mencari rak-nya baik untuk sesuatu untuk makan dan sesuatu untuk memanggil peliharaannya yang baru ia peroleh.

"Telur? Tidak ... Susu ... mentega... ini tidak benar-benar nama ... "Dia mengambil beberapa yoghurt yang mungkin telah pergi dan meringis ketika ia melihat tanggal."aku harus membersihkan lemari-YAH!" chanyeol berteriak saat kucing melompat keluar dari tangannya dan masuk ke lemari es, mencakar sebungkus daging.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! kau adalah kucing gila! "Chanyeol melemparkan yoghurt ke samping dan menarik anak kucing keluar dari lemari es, bersama dengan paket daging yang sekarang telah terbuka.

"daging? Apakah kau ingin daging? "

Anak kucing menatapnya dengan mata lebar seolah-olah ia adalah seorang idiot. Chanyeol berkedip. Apakah ia diberitahu oleh anak kucing?

"Apakah kau ingin disebut daging? Bacon maksudku. Apakah itu? "

Kucing itu mengeong keras dan menjilat tangan Chanyeol yang penuh semangat, menyebabkan anak tinggi untuk tertawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Bacon! Ini adalah nama aneh meskipun-"

Kucing menggeram dan melompat keluar dari lengan Chanyeol itu ke lantai seolah-olah tersinggung.

"Aish! Kau lebih seperti ratu drama daripada Jongin! "

Chanyeol mencondongkan badan untuk mendapatkan wajan dari lemari, memutuskan untuk makan daging yang sekarang sudah terbuka, hanya untuk menemukan Bacon menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Apa?"

Bacon tidak menanggapi.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol mulai bekerja memasak daging, mencoba untuk tidak membakar dirinya dengan minyak saat melakukannya. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol biasanya pergi ke rumah temannya Kyungsoo ketika ia lapar, karena anak itu memasak jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Apakah kau ingin beberapa daging ini, Bacon?" Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat respons kucing nya, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ia telah lenyap.

"Bacon?"

Chanyeol mengambil daging keluar dari penggorengan menggunakan spatula plastik dan meletakkannya ke sembarangan piring, berharap itu cukup matang, sebelum mengambil piring dan mencoba untuk menemukan anak kucing barunya.

"Bacon?"

Ia memanggil beberapa kali, memindai lantai untuk hewan peliharaan yang kecil, hanya untuk menemukan dia di kamar tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dia bertanya, seperti Bacon meringkuk di bantalnya."Kau mengantuk? Apakah Anda tidak ingin ini kemudian? "

Chanyeol mengulurkan piring ke arah Bacon. Badan bacon mendekat kearah piring, mengendus daging sebelum menyalakan hidungnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk!" Chanyeol tertawa dan mengambil sepotong, mendorong seluruh strip ke mulutnya dengan cepat untuk menghindari pembakaran jari-jarinya.

Sementara ia mengunyah, Chanyeol menyaksikan Bacon berjalan ragu-ragu atas penyebaran selimut lembut di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol dan pergi kearah meja disamping tempat tidurnya , di mana Chanyeol memiliki tiga bingkai foto. Bacon memandang Chanyeol rasa ingin tahu, dan Chanyeol menelan daging nya, menjilati semua jari-jarinya sebelum merangkak ke tempat tidurnya disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah keluarga ku," ia menunjuk ke foto terbesar

"Ada aku," ia menusukkan jari masih sedikit berminyak pada anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang sulit diatur, "itu adikku, dan mereka adalah orang tuaku. aku harus berterimakasih kepada mereka karena telah membuat anak setampanku . "Dia menunjuk mereka berdua secara terpisah dan tidak menjawab Bacon memutar mata kucingnya.

"Gambar ini adalah aku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengarahkan perhatian Bacon di sebuah gambar yang lebih kecil dalam bingkai kayu.

"Mereka teman-teman saya yang terbaik, dan mereka berdua jatuh cinta satu sama lain." Dia tertawa dan menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Satu-satunya masalah adalah bahwa orang ini tidak mengerti, dan orang ini," ia menunjuk pada anak laki-laki di sisi lain dari gambar dengan lengannya di Chanyeol, "dia genit."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang telah meringkuk di sebelah Chanyeol, yang tampaknya mengambil dalam semua informasi Chanyeol yang ia katakan kepadanya, meskipun fakta bahwa Chanyeol tahu kucing itu tidak benar-benar mengerti.

"Gambar terakhir ini aku dan Kris," Chanyeol mendesah dan menusukkan bingkai foto terkecil. "Kami berkencan sekali, tapi kita teman sekarang. Dia bersama anak lain. Ini, Tao saya pikir. "

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol pindah tangannya untuk mengelus bulu halus Bacon.

"Dia menarik, tapi dia menakutkan. Kris sepertinya berpikir dia cute untuk beberapa alasan, tapi aku cukup yakin jika dia ingin, dia bisa merobek kepala saya sampai aku benar-benar mati"

Bacon membuat suara mendesis keras yang, jika ia manusia, akan terdengar sangat mirip tertawa. Ini mengejutkan Chanyeol, membuat anak laki-laki jangkung melihat ke bawah pada hewan peliharaan barunya dengan mata lebar.

"Apakah kau hanya tertawa?"

Bacon hanya berguling dan menatap Chanyeol cutely, memukul cakarnya di udara. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya curiga tapi tetap memberi perut Bacon elusan yang baik, menggosok jari-jarinya terhadap bulu halus sampai ia melihat botak tepat di atas punggung Bacon, kaki kiri.

"Apa ini?"

Chanyeol mendorong kembali kaki Bacon, mengabaikan erangan kucing protes, dan pindah ke beberapa bulu coklat.

"Aku tidak tahu kucing memiliki tanda lahir ..." Chanyeol berlari jarinya di atas area kecil, menyebabkan kucing untuk merasakan gelitikan di kakinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada kucing sebelum melihat-lihat di jam-nya. Itu 8:30.

"Aku harus mandi, kau menunggu di sini dan berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan aku? "Chanyeol membelai perut Bacon terakhir kalinya sebelum berdiri dan melepaskan pakaiannya, dimulai dengan sandal nya.

Sementara ia tahu Bacon bukan manusia, dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bahwa kucing itu menatapnya semakin berubah, terutama ketika ia menarik t-shirt di atas kepalanya, bacon tampaknya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping seolah-olah mengagumi tubuh Chanyeol itu.

"Berhenti menatap!"

Karena dia hidup sendiri, Chanyeol tidak pernah harus khawatir tentang melepaskan pakaian di mana saja di rumahnya karena tidak ada yang akan melihat dia, tapi dia merasa aneh terpengaruh oleh perhatian yang ditunjukkan kepadanya oleh hewan peliharaan barunya. Bacon tidak berpaling, dan terus menonton Chanyeol.

"Apa pun."

Chanyeol melemparkan kemejanya di Bacon, yang berteriak dan bergegas pergi, anggota tubuhnya terperangkap di kain kemeja, yang tentu saja membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Kau dork seperti itu!" Dia tertawa dan mengambil Bacon, memegang dia di dadanya dan mencium kepalanya sekali lagi. "Kau begitu manis!"

Bacon mendengkur dan mengusap kepalanya lembut, di dada Chanyeol, menyebabkan anak tinggi untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Stop! Kau menggelitik ku! "Chanyeol mencium ujung hidung Bacon dan menempatkan dia kembali di tempat tidur sebelum pengupasan dirinya celana dan celana dalamnya.

Tidak lagi terkesima tentang tatapan masih ingin tahu Bacon, Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Bacon dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mendapatkan air panas untuk dirinya.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai mandi ia membungkus handuk di pinggangnya dan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, berharap menemukan Bacon masih di atas tempat tidurnya.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol telah membawa kucing liar, tapi itu pertama kalinya ia pernah membiarkan satu ke rumahnya dan ia benar-benar berharap bahwa Bacon tidak akan pipis di mana saja. ia tidak seharusnya atau apa pun itu.

"Bacon?"

Chanyeol memanggil kucingnya.

"Bacon?" Dia memegangi handuk dan berjalan ke ruang tamunya, di mana ia melihat Bacon meringkuk di sofa. "Oh, kau disini."

Diam-diam, Chanyeol membuat perjalanan ke sofa dan duduk, mengabaikan bagaimana air dari kamar mandi itu sudah mulai meresap ke dalam kain lembut sofa.

"Apakah kau lelah?" Chanyeol mengusap tangannya di handuk untuk memastikan itu kering sebelum menjangkau kepala Bacon dan mengelusnya

."Saya kira itu hampir 21:00, aku rasa itu adalah ketika kau pergi tidur, ya kan?"

Tiba-tiba, mata Bacon terbuka lebar dan kucing itu melompat dari sofa. Chanyeol menjerit kaget dan mencoba untuk menangkap Bacon saat ia bergegas pergi, meluncur di lantai sekali lagi. "Bacon!"

Kucing berlari menuju pintu, menggaruk dengan kaki lalu berjalan menuju jendela panik. Chanyeol berdiri, menonton kucing bingung seperti yang terlihat untuk mencari jalan keluar dari apartemennya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bacon? Apakah kau perlu buang air kecil? "

Bacon mengeong keras dan melompat ke meja Chanyeol untuk melihat jam digital kecil yang bertuliskan; "08:59" sebelum melompat turun dan berlari ke kamar mandi Chanyeol secepat kakinya yang kecil itu akan membawanya.

Chanyeol mengikutinya, memegang handuk dengan satu tangan dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan yang lain. Apakah kucingnya gila? Mungkin ia harus berpikir lebih hati-hati sebelum mengambil hewan ke rumahnya ... Meskipun bahkan ketika kucingnya berlarian di sekitar seperti ayam tanpa kepala, Bacon masih menggemaskan.

"Bacon?" Chanyeol mendorong pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, melihat sekitar di lantai untuk melihat di mana kucingnya telah pergi. Matanya dengan cepat dialihkan ke lantai untuk melihat anak kucingnya, mengharapkan untuk melihat dia melompat-lompat di jendela penuh semangat, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dia di mana pun.

"Bacon? Apakah kau mencoba untuk mandi? "Anak laki-laki jangkung tertawa pada dirinya sendiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik kembali tirai mandi, hanya menjerit kaget.

"YAH!"

Dia tersandung mundur saat ia mengambil di mata di depannya. Alih-alih kucingnya, ada seseorang berdiri di kamar mandi nya dan menuut chanyeol ia masih muda, tidak jauh lebih tua dari dirinya, telanjang bulat dengan muka yang memerah dari kepala sampai kaki, menutupi kejantanannya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Sebelum kau panik, mari saya jelaskan-"

Anak itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan mengangkatnya menuju Chanyeol dengan sikap menenangkan, tapi Chanyeol terlalu jauh pergi untuk mendengarkan.

"APA, SIAPA KAU? APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN DI KAMAR MANDI SAYA? KENAPA ANDA TELANJANG! TOLONG! PERGI KAU MESUM! TOLONG! "Dia mulai memukul-mukul lengannya dan berjalan di sekitar kamar mandi untuk mencari sesuatu untuk memukul penyusup dengan ITU.

"Chanyeol!" Anak itu berteriak, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol bawah.

"BERHENTI PANIK!"

Chanyeol mengambil sikat toilet dan ia dorong itu pada anak laki-laki di kamar mandi, masih hanya mengenakan handuk sendiri. "Siapa kau dan mengapa kau di kamar mandi saya tanpa busana? Aku benar-benar bisa menyakiti Anda dengan ini. "Dia mendorong sikat WC di bawah hidung anak itu.

Anak di kamar mandi tersipu dan menatap kakinya.

"Saya Baekhyun, atau Bacon, saya kira ... Kau tahu, kucing? Dan mengapa saya tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun ... Yah, aku di kamar mandi?. "

Ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum canggung, menunjukkan giginya dan mengangkat alis. Chanyeol menatap dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan menelepon polisi"

"Tidak tidak!" Anak itu melangkah ke depan, mata lebar dan panik saat ia mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol itu. "Tolong jangan!"

Chanyeol membeku, menatap alat kelamin anak itu terkena tanpa malu-malu. Anak itu mengerutkan kening kebingungan sebelum menyadari bahwa dengan meraih Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan ia akhirnya mengekspos dirinya. Dia cepat-cepat menutupi dirinya kembali, mengubah warna alami merah.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar Bacon, jujur! "

Chanyeol masih menatap tangan anak itu, yang meliputi alat kelaminnya baru-baru ini terkena. Anak itu tampak seperti dia akan mati karena malu.

"Apa itu?" Kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk tangan anak itu.

"Uh ..." Tidak yakin bagaimana merespon, anak itu melihat ke bawah, "penis saya? Saya tidak tahu kau... "

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol mendekati menatap perut anak itu, menyebabkan kata anak untuk mengambil langkah kecil mundur dengan gugup.

"kau memiliki tanda lahir di sana, di pinggul kiri." Chanyeol menunjukkan, menatap nyaman di pinggul anak itu seperti tidak ada hal ruang pribadi apa pun disana.

"Bacon memiliki tanda lahir di sana."

"Saya Bacon. Baekhyun. Aku bilang untuk menelepon saya Bacon karena itu hampir seperti namaku bukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti susu. "Anak itu menjelaskan dan Chanyeol gusar, melipat tangannya.

"Aku tidak pernah akan menelepon susu kepadamu."

Chanyeol melihat tepat pada anak laki-laki di depannya untuk pertama kalinya. Rambutnya warna yang sama seperti bulu Bacon, coklat chocolaty , rambut anak ini pendek dan meringkuk di sekitar telinganya. Ketika anak itu melihat kearahnya dengan mata gelap seperti mata bacon, chanyeol hanya bisa diam ternganga.

"Bisakah aku _tolong_ meminjam beberapa pakaian? "

TBC...

**Aku tahu ini translate yang aneh karena well, aku belum terlalu fasih bahasa inggris. Tapi aku harap kalian masih bisa mengerti makna dari translate ku yang abal-abal ini. Thx ^^**

**tolong tinggalkan jejak jika ingin cerita translate ku ini terus berjalan**


End file.
